


Коржик

by Pengi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Школьное АУ со всеми вытекающими.Немного рейтинга за упоминание алкоголя, наркотиков и прочих подростковых радостей.





	

Кудрявый новичок постоянно куда-то исчезал. На уроках часто дергался и вообще вел себя странно. Сначала Кили заподозрил наркоту. Приятели из бара рассказывали о притоне, в котором тусовались самые крутые и опасные ребята, а такие вот смазливые парнишки продавали себя за дозу. Кили все собирался туда наведаться, но один идти он не дурак, а парни, несмотря на всю браваду, явно ссали. Мысль о том, что этот кудрявый ходил по притонам, а он всего лишь пил пиво с друзьями, серьезно напрягала.

У них была своя бригада и они считались королями школы, но Кили этого было мало. Иметь старшего брата, ходившего в ту же школу что и ты, но тремя годами ранее, бесило до зубовного скрежета. Все, начиная от учителей и заканчивая учениками из старших классов, знали, что он брат Фили. Вот так вот "брат Фили" и "еще один Дюрин", иногда ему казалось что это все, чем он был. Кили искренне любил своего брата, но иногда сложно было жить в его тени. Золотой старший сын. Долгожданный наследник и первенец. Король школы. Фили честно получил этот титул, где умом, а где и кулаками. Кили же он достался по наследству, от брата. Не то чтобы он сильно возражал против внимания и уважения, но все же чувствовал, что недотягивает до той планки, которую установил Фили. Тот с раннего детства знал, чем хочет заниматься в будущем и учиться уехал в лучший университет страны. Оставив его одного. Первое время он злился на Фили. За то, что уехал, что оставил после себя пустоту, которую ему никогда не заполнить и за то, что не сказал как теперь с этим жить. От Кили ожидали что он будет не менее успешным, чем брат, окончит школу с отличием и без проблем поступит в любой университет. Это пугало и давило. Дураком он не был, но ему не хватало прилежности и терпения, чтобы получать хорошие оценки. А еще он понятия не имел, что хочет делать дальше со своей жизнью. Выпивка, сигареты, байк, азартные игры и гитара казались удачным сочетанием на данный момент. Ну это он хотел так думать. На самом же деле пиво им покупали знакомые все того же Фили, курил он украдкой и обычно только возле школы, вместо байка был мопед (опять же доставшийся в наследство от брата), азартными играми у них считались карты и игровые автоматы, а на гитаре он худо-бедно играл только две песни. Но для репутации самого крутого парня школы и этого было достаточно. Девчонки вешались на него гроздьями. Даже дрались иногда друг с другом, когда он бросал одну дурочку ради другой. Но все они хоть и красивые-мягкие-доступные, были ему не интересны. Ему хотелось больше. Чего-то такого, что не было у Фили.

Когда пошли разговоры о том наркопритоне, ему стало интересно. А тут как раз этот загадочный Боггинс. Кили решил, что подловит его как-нибудь и посмотрит, что же он такое делает. Нюхает кокс? А может героин? Его друзья были скучные в этом плане. Все что их интересовало это попить пива и полизаться с девчонками. Так что этот кудрявый, сам того не понимая, привлек его внимание. 

Однако пару дней подряд проследив за Боггинсом после школы, он с сожалением заметил, что тот шел сразу домой, никуда не сворачивая и не заходя. Даже на перекрестках не останавливался, чтобы обменять деньги на косячок у одного из местных барыг.

Тогда Кили решил, что скорее всего у парня просто проблемы с психикой. Нервный тик там или шизофрения. Если подумать тот и правда был очень тихий и нелюдимый. Ни с кем не разговаривал, ни на кого не смотрел. Во время перемен куда-то исчезал и никогда не обедал вместе со всеми в столовой. Дергался еще во время уроков. Это пожалуй и было тем, что бросилось ему в глаза. Кили всегда сидел на самой последней парте, а кудрявый новенький на одно сидение впереди, на соседнем ряду. Как раз было хорошо было видно его спину. И кудряшки. Возможно, обращай он больше внимания на учителя и тему урока он бы и не заметил, как Боггинс то ли дело вздрагивает и странно шевелит руками, но ему было откровенно плевать на занятия, так что он праздно рисовал что-то в тетради и пялился по сторонам. Так то он и подловил возможного наркомана/психопата или что там еще скрывал этот Боггинс.

Узнать что же такое скрывает новичок стало для него делом чести. Впервые за долгое время он с охотой шел в школу. Пусть и не ради физики-химии-литературы.  
Кили даже поискал в интернете про наркотики и психические заболевания, чтоб если что сразу понять, с чем имеет дело. От статей про наркоманию ему даже стало плохо. Идея сходить в тот притон больше не казалась ему такой привлекательной. Теперь все его мысли занимал кудрявый. Если наблюдения после школы не дали никаких плодов, возможно стоило поискать куда Боггинс девается во время перемен.

Еле высидев географию, которая была последним уроком перед большой переменой, он кинулся к двери, чтобы опередить Боггинса и проследить куда же тот исчезает. Кили боялся потерять его в толпе, новичок как назло был очень низкого роста, как будто не в десятом классе учился, а в восьмом. Но к его удаче он заметил кудрявого, когда тот поднимался по лестнице. Побежав следом, он поднялся на четвертый этаж и увидел приоткрытую дверь в подсобку. Видимо новичок каким-то образом стащил ключ у завхоза. Стараясь быть как можно тише, он открыл дверь. Очень вовремя, как оказалось! Боггинс как раз уселся на полу и, достав что-то из сумки, начал копаться в своей одежде. "Все-таки героин", подумал Кили.

Он абсолютно не ожидал, что Боггинс выудит откуда-то из-за пазухи комочек меха. В другой руке у него оказалась бутылочка, из которой он принялся кормить... хомяка? Серьезно? Все это время этот чудаковатый сбегал, чтобы покормить свою зверушку? Кили выругался. Как оказалось, вслух.

Бильбо встрепенулся и посмотрел в сторону двери. Вот ведь попадет ему, если его найдут здесь, да еще и не одного. Приносить в школу животных было строго запрещено, но он не мог оставить Коржика одного. Пару недель назад он нашел в саду за домом бельчонка, крошечного и еле живого. Бильбо поискал его родителей, но так и не нашел. Наверное они умерли, как родители самого Бильбо. Он прижал бельчонка к груди, пытаясь согреть. Отнеся свою находку в дом и устроив в гнезде из одеял, он подогрел молоко и, смочив в нем платок, попытался накормить бельчонка. К его облегчению, крошечный комочек потянулся мордочкой к платку и принялся сосать. Бильбо кормил его каждый час, просыпаясь даже ночью, и брал с собой в школу, потому что дома больше некому было за ним ухаживать. Бельчонок спал, свернувшись калачиком. Имя Коржик пришло само собой. Теперь их было двое. 

К его облегчению и удивлению, у дверей стоял не завхоз или кто-то из учителей, а его одноклассник.

\- Кили? - неуверенно спросил Бильбо. Кажется именно так его звали. Несмотря на то что он учился в этой школе уже около месяца, Бильбо почти ни с кем не был знаком. Он чувствовал себя неуютно в этой школе, в этом городе. В новой роли. Теперь везде куда бы он ни шел, он - сирота. В двух предыдущих школах его сторонились. Жалели, но предпочитали держаться подальше. Как будто от него несло горем и потерей. Хотя возможно так и было. Со временем Бильбо понял, что в мире счастливых детей и полных семей ему нет места. Во время экскурсии по школе он нашел эту подсобку. Сюда почти никто не ходил. Если судить по дорожкам в пыли, единственным посетителем этой комнаты был он. И Коржик. Правда теперь их убежище было раскрыто.

\- Боггинс! Ты!... Что это у тебя? - он подошел ближе.

\- Это Коржик. Я нашел его в саду. Он еще очень маленький и его нужно часто кормить. Я не могу оставить его дома. Пожалуйста, не говори никому! - попросил Бильбо, глядя на него с надеждой.

Кили растерялся. Идя сюда он ждал чего-то интересного, опасного, а наткнулся на чудика и его белку. Коржик! Что это за имя такое? Шашлыком бы еще назвал. Он не удержал смешок. Кудрявый посмотрел на него с любопытством, все еще продолжая кормить комочек меха. Бельчонок цеплялся маленькими лапками за его пальцы. Зато стало понятно, чего этот натуралист так вздрагивал во время уроков. Наверняка эта зверушка его щекотала или цапала за бок.

\- Не бойся, Боггинс, твоя тайна цела со мной, - никогда он не пойдет стукачить на кого-то. Тем более по такому поводу.

\- Бильбо. Меня зовут Бильбо. И не Боггинс, а Бэггинс, - услышав как его фамилию коверкают во второй раз, он не удержался от поправки.

\- Окей, Бильбо, - Кили огляделся. Несмотря на пыль и старую мебель, сваленную в кучу вдоль одной из стен, место было довольно уютным. Сквозь большое окно в комнату попадал свет, чуть приглушенный пыльными стеклами.

Кили не знал что теперь делать. Постоял немного, глядя на кормление бельчонка. А потом, решив что даже такая маленькая тайна лучше, чем ничего, присел рядом с Бильбо.

\- Можно? - спросил он. - Я аккуратно. Никогда не трогал белок.

Бильбо осторожно протянул ему Коржика. Ладони у Кили были больше, чем у него и бельчонок разместился в них с комфортом. Большим пальцем Кили осторожно погладил его по спинке. Было мягко и чуть-чуть щекотно.

Какое-то время они сидели так. Потом Кили отдал Бильбо его зверушку, пробормотал что-то и ушел.

Бильбо посмотрел на часы и начал собираться. Перемена заканчивалась.

***

На следующий день Кили опять пошел в подсобку на четвертом этаже. Странная парочка была уже там. Он и сам не понял, зачем его туда понесло. Но мальчик с белкой был интереснее, чем курить с парнями за школой или целоваться с Лиззи в пустом кабинете. Бильбо если и удивился его присутствию, виду не подал. Только кивнул головой, в знак приветствия, и снова начал возиться с Коржиком. Несмотря на тишину, молчание не было неловким. Глядя на то, как бережно Бильбо обращается с бельчонком, Кили даже стало стыдно, что он думал о нем такие вещи. Вряд ли этот парень мог бы ходить по притонам. Не с таким добрым и открытым лицом. По крайней мере ненадолго.

До конца перемены они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова.

Кили продолжать тусоваться после школы со своей бригадой. Они пили пиво, курили, обсуждали футбол, девушек и то как бы развести их на минет. Однако вскоре он понял, что даже самые шумные тусовки ему нравятся гораздо меньше, чем 20 минут в тишине в подсобке на четвертом этаже. Иногда они с Бильбо здоровались и прощались, но кроме этого разговоров не возникало.

Кили стал замечать, как Коржик растет. Бильбо перестал поить его молоком и стал давать орешки. Однажды Кили и сам принес горсть кедровых орешков из дома. Ему кажется, в тот день Бильбо впервые посмотрел на него не скользнув взглядом, а так, чтобы на самом деле разглядеть.

Спустя неделю Бильбо впервые заговорил с ним.

\- Коржик уже совсем вырос. Боюсь я не смогу больше носить его с собой. Да и ему уже можно оставаться одному дома. Я сделал большую клетку с кормушкой.

Кили протянул руку и погладил бельчонка, задев при этом пальцы Бильбо. Было тепло и мягко.

На следующий день Кили, как обычно, пришел в подсобку на четвертом этаже. Удивление и затаенная радость на лице Бильбо заставили его сердце замереть на секунду. Впервые, с тех пор как Фили уехал, он почувствовал себя целым.


End file.
